The Stage is Set
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: "It's...you." Walker stepped back. He was against the wall, trapped by some creature. It couldn't be the ghost boy, could it? "Sure is. Just like a magic trick. Wanna see?" -Rated T for language, and violence. Post-PP.


AN: I'll update my other stories soon, it's just I got hooked on Danny Phantom, _again_. This is NOT going to be a one-shot, unless you guys want it to be... anyway, I had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, and I thought I'd write it down and see where it goes.

T for language and later content.

I do not own Danny Phantom. At all. Never have, never will.

.

.

"_The stage is set, and the audience waits."_ He allowed himself to be shoved through the large steel doors. The door closed and he glanced at the courtyard before him. _"Nothing new, that's for sure. Just like old times."_ He zoned out, barely aware of his surroundings.

Corridors, more corridors, dozens of hallways...he tried to hide a smirk, but decided against it.

"Ass." The guard couldn't tighten the kid's cuffs, so he settled for grasping the kid's arms in a painful grip. The guard grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He squeezed harder, imagining breaking—no, shattering—the bone. Unfortunately, the kid didn't have any bones.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're hurting my—" The kid tried to protest. He was still fucking _smiling._ The guard slammed him against the wall, placing an arm over the kid's throat. The little rat started choking. Good.

"Listen here, 'kay?" The guard leaned in close, centimeters away from the kid's nose. He grabbed a fistful of the kid's pale hair. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Emphasizing each word, he banged the kid's head against the wall, feeling a wave of satisfaction as the kid cried out.

Before he could do any worse, his partner laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the kid. "Wouldn't want Walker pissed off 'cause you decided to take a shot at the kid yourself." The two guards looked down at said kid, who had collapsed to the ground. His eyes were glazed.

"Right." He still wanted to beat the kid.

* * *

Walker was sitting at his desk, a copy of the rule book lying dejectedly to the side, forgotten. Rules be damned, Walker had more...disconcerting issues to deal with.

Like the ghost kid sitting in front of him. In his office. Right now.

The kid _looked_ like Phantom, smelled like him, talked like him...everything about him _was_ Phantom. Maybe that's what was off. Because, it was too...too what? Perfect? Flawless? Walker narrowed his eyes, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk.

Why didn't he feel _happy? Ecstatic? Even—ghosts forbid—gleeful?_

That was the question, and one he couldn't answer right now. But regardless, Phantom was here. And, screw it; he was still calling this a win. Because he could.

"Looks like you slipped up, Ghost boy." Walker nodded to the guards, and they left. He turned back to Phantom. "What's so funny?" The boy was smiling again. Walker almost ignored him.

Almost.

His eyes were black.

"What is this!" Walker stood up, the chair falling backwards. The desk would've flipped over too, but Danny steadied it.

"I don't know, Walker. What d'you think it is? 'Cause _I _don't know." Danny was floating now, a half-foot taller than Walker. His traditional suit, black and silver, gleamed in the dim lights. Danny raised an eyebrow. Effortlessly he broke his cuffs, crossing his arms across his chest.

Walker was too stunned to talk. What the _devil_ was going on?

Phantom floated forward, his eyes glowing green. He smirked. Phantom raised his hand, lit with flickering ecto-energy. Walker looked at Phantom's face, trying to see past the layer of shadows. His face twisted as the ghost boy grinned, teeth morphing into a row of fangs. Phantom grew taller, as his body became transparent.

Walker's stomach churned when he heard something snap. "It's..._you_." Walker stepped back. He was against the wall, trapped by some creature. It couldn't be the ghost boy, could it?

Phantom was now hunched over, his head brushing the ceiling. His form was almost see-through, like smoke or mist. His arms had lengthened, long razor-like claws and took the place of his fingers, the claws scratched the floor. His eyes flashed white.

"Sure is. Just like a _magic trick._ **Wanna see?**"

Walker screamed.

.

.

An: Please review ;)

Also, I am neither confirming nor denying the possibility of Dark!Danny. :]


End file.
